Megaman NT Warrior: Beginnings
by Tinhamodic
Summary: Based on the anime Megaman NT Warrior. My interpretation on his initial upload to Lan's PET. Please R & R!


**Megaman**** NT Warrior: Beginnings**

**By: Tinhamodic**

**A/N: I remember playing the very first Megaman for the Super Nintendo and it was so exciting and novel. I've played the many incarnations of Megaman and also enjoyed them as well. I've stopped for a period of time and am thrilled when I caught my kids watching the new Megaman on WB and it brought back a lot of good memories. I'm so glad that Megaman evolved with the times and the anime is nice and intelligent also. This is my small homage if you will to the new Megaman. Please enjoy!**

He was aware of the emptiness around him, it was just darkness. He couldn't do anything about it, but he was aware of it. He is in what is called stasis. He could see other programs in standby. All lined up in neat little rows. The disk they resided on had been formatted and optimized. Some of the programs had shape. Others like him only look like formless mass of lights or data, in unconfigured form. Some look humanoid but with a generic feature to them, bland looking. The antivirus programs were also in standing by mode, ready to become active when data transfer is to begin. The security programs closely tied with the antivirus whose sole purpose is to make sure the passwords are correct for accessing, with scores of other programs, just waiting.

He too was waiting for something. What was it? Yes, for upload and the final activation code. And what else? Ah yes, a place to put his consciousness. He knows that he has a great purpose. His creator has created him for that sole reason. No stodgy mainframe or number crunching monstrosity for him. He is to be a …Navi, a NetNavi to be exact. NetNavi, short for Network Navigator. Yes, that's what it is called. NetNavi. Special programs especially designed to help and assist their users, and that is not all, they also serve as powerful antivirus and defense programs as well. And he knows he's very special. There are several programs within him that he doesn't even know its purpose.

He was still shapeless. A thought, a consciousness without form or shape. But he knows the time is near. His creator told him so.

Suddenly a sequence of flashing lights were firing off, he recognized the sequence of lights, an upload. The antivirus and security programs headed immediately to the jack points, along with other minor programs that facilitate the transfer of data and the monitoring of communication.

Contact!

The jack points lit brightly. The antivirus program and security program stepped into the bright light. On the other side the same is happening. Once it is agreed that the programs within is indeed what is expected and the proper passwords are exchanged the brightness fades and what is present is a multi-colored tunnel the lights flickering towards his destination, a PET or PErsonal Terminal, new powerful portable handheld devices that combined the power of a computer with the utility and mobility of the Personal Data Assistants or PDA's. The antivirus standing by the tunnel to ensure nothing comes over harmful to the other datas.

Two guidance programs approach him, held up their right hands. The transfer of data was registered as a flash.

"Program Mu Epsilon Gamma Alpha 13.1.15.EXE, your appointed time has arrived! Prepare for upload!"

He felt strangely of two minds. One of relief, an end to his waiting, his purpose is finally at hand. The other is of excitement.

The two guidance programs guided him towards the connection.

"Serve well and be free of corruption!" said one of the guides.

He thanked them and faced the connection. He felt the pull immediately and heard a loud voice: UPLOAD COMMENCING. Suddenly he was sucked into the tunnel. It was instantaneous. The brightness eventually faded to a new environment. He marveled at his destination. Thousands of flickering lights, data bits, are speeding along communication lines. Scores of programs are managing the new incoming data or organizing and processing current data. It was the miniature cyber world of a PET.

"Program! Approach slowly and do not make any sudden moves!" a voice said seriously.

He turned to the voice, an antivirus program. It looked like a large muscular robot. Its right arm ended in a nasty looking cannon pointed right at him. But he wasn't afraid. Strange enough he immediately began noticing all the antivirus program's weak points and making notes logging it in for future reference.

"Please stand still while you are being scanned!" Then from its eyes a green beam shot out and began scanning him from top to bottom.

"Verified! You are virus free! You may proceed!" The antivirus proceeded to the next new program.

An orientation navi approached him, she looked like a pretty young girl.

"Greetings, I am Gail, the new-programs facilitator, you are the new NetNavi of our User?" asked the navi.

"Er, yes." He replied unsurely.

"Excellent! Our User will be most excited! Welcome to your new home!" she gestured dramatically all around.

"I see you have not been granted a shape yet, nor a name, but…" the navi consulted with the data flashing through her "based on your configuration that will be determined by your other programs bundled with you which hasn't been activated yet. Hmm!" she arched her eyebrows "A most interesting development!"

Suddenly he heard a voice booming throughout, not overly loud but audible and understandable. It was a voice of a young boy.

"Engage!" the voice echoed.

He looked around then questionably at his guide.

She smiled, "That is our User, Lan Hikari! You will find him most pleasing though very excitable! Come, he has initiated installation procedure!"

She smiled at him, "Please come this way!" While walking she was telling him all about the PET they are on.

"You will see that the Operating System is the most recent version, fully patched" she winked at him "and absolutely stable!" Gail then knocked on a nearby glowing wall causing concentric circles of energy to circle out like a ripple in a pond.

In fact "Lan's PET is really quite state of the art considering he's Dr. Hikari's son!"

He stopped for a moment. Hikari's son. Hikari's son. Why does that term seem so familiar? As if…As if it's meaning had something to do with him. Gail looked at him curiously but he shook it off and followed after her.

He followed her to a section, a chamber that was glowing brightly; within it looked like a raised dais with a transparent glowing cube in the center. It was a stasis cube. In the stasis cube was a non-distinct generic looking NetNavi. It had no noticeable features, but it was a definite shape. He was getting excited.

"Here is your new shape NetNavi! Are you ready to commence installation procedure?"

Some of his data bits were drifting to the NetNavi, sensing their purpose in the frozen figure before them, but he pulled them back by force of will.

"Ready to commence, beginning installation!" He said. The crux of his purpose is finally here! This time he did not hold back but began a sequence of equations that started the automatic install script.

She saluted him, "Serve well and be free of corruption!" she turned then left the chamber.

He would respond if the installation process didn't suddenly seize him with such power. He was paralyzed as power flowed into him. Suddenly the entire area was filled with bright light, he felt as though he was being deleted, bits of him coming apart. But instead of drifting away it was flowing towards the figure in the stasis cube that had now become transparent in the bright lights. Many colors were also flickering. He could feel the hidden purpose within him opening and flowing out, merging together with other software within him. He also became of other software also initiating their install processes. Some were tied to his purpose, others for either upgrades or new installs for the PET like him.

Suddenly a monotone voice rang out, the voice of the main CPU of the PET.

NEW PROGRAM UPLOADED! CONFIGURATION PROCEDURE INITIATING! ESTIMATED TIME OF COMPLETION:

3 HOURS!

A boyish voice cried out, "3 hours! Oh man!"

He could feel his senses spreading out, his consciousness merging with that of the PET, his hidden programs unfolding like flowers within him growing and blooming. Lan Hikari's daily routines, personal information, all related data and other programs are tying into him. He is aware of his purpose now and he is excited. The next program is opening up, NETWORK BATTLE LORE. Ah! Battle knowledge!

He is now looking out from the stasis cube; he could feel his body changing. His physical configuration is being changed, he is becoming more defined. His consciousness merged with that of the old NetNavi.  Previous battles are being catalogued and examined. He marked an opponent, GUTSMAN, immediately marking his strengths and weak points. 18 losses? He will make sure that will change next time they meet!

3 hours. To us, 3 hours seem like a long time. But in the cyber world it seems instantaneous. Lan Hikari was fast asleep in his bed but in the cyberworld it is quite active, even in rest mode.

The brightness died down. All the programs came down to see Lan's new NetNavi. Not just any NetNavi, but they could sense it was a CUSTOM NetNavi, special NetNavi's that have been upgraded and enhanced. They stared in awe at what was within.

Within the stasis cube instead of a gray generic looking navi there stood a blue figure. It was well formed, lean but athletic, its helmeted head was bowed. When it looked up, his bright green eyes seem to glow. It was a young face, a confident face. It exuded power.

The CPU's voice boomed out, CONFIGURATION COMPLETE.

All the other programs and lesser navis gathered around the New NetNavi, they are expectant as to what will happen next. Suddenly the CPU's voice boomed out.

WHAT IS YOUR DESIGNATION?

"NetNavi."

NETNAVI, WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE?

He replied solemnly, "To serve and protect my User."

HOW WILL YOU SERVE YOUR USER?

"With all that is within my power."

AND MAY YOU USE IT WISELY. WELCOME, NETNAVI! SERVE WELL AND BE FREE OF CORRUPTION!

The stasis cube around the NetNavi glowed briefly then faded.

He held up his hands and flexed them, sparks of power flashed out. He took a deep breath. Breathing? He thought to himself. He didn't need to breathe! But he felt that was a gesture he needed to do, because...because he felt…alive!

Gail, the program who greeted and directed him earlier stepped forward and said happily, "Welcome, NetNavi!"

He looked at her and all the other programs that were looking expectantly at him.

He smiled then said, "Thank you! But please call me…Megaman!"

THE END

A/N: Please note I'm not deep into Megaman lore, if there are any discrepancies with his origins please realize this is my basic interpretation! Thank you!


End file.
